


questions

by Anonymous



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Casual, Murder, Suicide, and his death, and his parents - Freeform, does & stand for friendship, jonathan finds out stuff about sock, ok probably, theres no shipping in this, well obviously this is w2h what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonathan is curious about the strange demon who had entered into his life recently.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs & Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	questions

**Author's Note:**

> it probably stinks but i just wanted to write something about w2h i love it so much

"So, what's your name?"

The cafeteria was full of chatter, a swarm of active students seating themselves in the large room. The monotone voice was completely mushed into the sounds of the environment, barely audible to everyone else buzzing around. To other people, Jonathan seemed to be sitting at a lonely table. With a sandwich in his hands, he'd stare off to the side as if he was fixated on something. His eyes were the same, half-lidded and uninterested. The object of his fixation, however, brought some type of curiosity to glint in his eyes. You'd wonder where he'd be looking, but then when following his eyesight you'd see the disappointment of a blank wall.

"My name's Sock!"

His chaotic fashion sense could avert the attention of anyone, the mismatched colors and layers of incompatible clothing were hysterical. You'd wonder how he'd thought up this crazy outfit, with the weird hat to the skirt over the jeans, his thought process would be out of your imagination. Jonathan found his choice in clothing odd, but never mentioned it. He could care less about what other people decided to wear for the day. 

"Really?" The answer to his casual question was rather unexpected, but at the same time, it was pretty much expected. Someone like him would definitely have a crazy name like that, he'd think nonchalantly as he started his first refreshing bite on the mouthwatering sandwich he'd been holding onto. He almost missed the cheery nod of approval he received from the other when turning away from him. 

Jonathan didn't know what had changed that odd morning when an unusual boy had come to the same bus stop as him. He was usually the only one there, a second face taking him by a slight surprise. He didn't think too much about it, instead deciding to ignore the weird guy and letting the world pass him by yet again. It didn't work very well when the boy started trying to get close to him, annoying him in all kinds of places around the school. He didn't believe it when the other told him he was a demon at first, taking it as some kind of stupid joke. This was proved wrong, however, when the next day the boy had seemingly phased right through his desk. He felt genuine surprise at that, his interest in the boy increasing drastically. He'd never figured that a thing such as demons exists in the world and that it was only some sort of made-up fiction. He started talking to the demon proclaiming that he's haunting him, finding actual enjoyment in having some oddball to talk to. He'd never admit it, but having someone by his side was a nice change. 

Now, despite all these wonderful interpretations of their predicament, Jonathan would describe Sock as annoying. He was like an irritating bee buzzing around him constantly and averting his focus. Even if he kept him company, he hated it when he had no space from him. These thoughts got to him more as the demon found out he could get into his house using his intangibility, which was one of the most unsettling news he's ever heard. The disturbance in his atmosphere was exhausting him, the odd motive being chanted over and over each day. There just seemed to be no end to this everlasting torture by his side. As he drowned out Sock's irritating voice pestering him about suicide, a thought struck his brain as he found himself pondering that he had no idea why the demon was even doing this. Why did Sock want Jonathan to kill himself so badly? Was there a motive? What would he even gain out of it? 

Jonathan suddenly stopped writing on his homework, his hand standing still as he looked at the paper in thought. He was never someone to think about the afterlife. He figured that if he died he'd just disappear. When it comes, it comes, he'd have no idea what to expect anyway. The reason that a demon exists however was suddenly bugging him. Where did he even come from? Did hell and heaven exist? Would he end up in hell if he killed himself? These questions suddenly tore at him as the music blasted into his ears, his favorite song on repeat in his headphones. He was desperate for answers. And who else could answer those? Well, he was right in this room, silly!

The apathetic teenager grabbed ahold of his headphones with one hand, pulling them down around his pale neck and putting his pen down. The chatter of Sock filled his ears, his mind not catching up on what he was blabbering about. He turned his head towards the demon who was currently floating in the air above him and stared at him curiously. Sock noticed this action almost immediately. He'd been having his full focus on the teenager while speaking, his face lighting up as he got his assignments attention. Damn was he lucky to have a chance like this.

"So? Have you decided to kill yourself? That homework must be suuuper boring, y'know you don't have to do it if you end your life, right!?". The obnoxiously annoying tone of his voice gave Jonathan the rich urge to put his headphones back on, but his confident curiosity held him right back. His half-lidded eyes didn't change as he spoke.

"Why are you trying to get me to kill myself?".

Sock's eyes were fixed on his face, as they had been this whole time. He raised his eyebrows, in a sort of thinking sense, recalling it in a very brief moment. He thought back to when he first met Mephistopheles when he had just died, remembering the job offer he gave him. "Well, let's just say the devil offered this task to me! Hey, wait... do I even get a reward?"

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows.

"So hell and heaven exist?"

"Yup!"

"And you'll keep doing this for the rest of my life?"

"Yup!"

His face bore an _'are you serious?'_ face, his left eyebrow raised and his eyes still looking like two moons with clouds covering the upper parts of the circles. He irked, Sock floating around with his hands behind his neck, one leg over the other as if to appear sly. A casual smirk covered his face, his eyes still open and lively. Sock felt kind of powerful when being asked all these types of questions, knowing the full answer to all of them.

"What happens to me if I'd actually kill myself?"

"Oooh, are you saying you're gonna do it?" Sock leaned in with a playful expression on his features.

"Wh- no! Hypothetically speaking." Jonathan said disgruntled. 

"Well, you'd end up in hell! Period."

The answer was unamusing to Jonathan. No human has ever been able to comprehend or understand what the afterlife was like. Nobody knows what happens after death. There have never been words that could accurately describe it since nobody ever knew what exactly would happen. It's not like anybody who is alive has ever experienced it. The fact that Jonathan can directly talk to someone who knows what happens after death is insane, but this information was all to him, so he was the only one in the world who knew. Unless there were other demons who haunted other people, he'd suppose.

"What's it like in hell?"

"Hm well, when I died it was under renovation, which it probably still is. Mephistopheles was very upset about the mess, and then he gave me this job. So I'm not entirely sure, I've only been a demon for like a week. Maybe?" Sock shrugged, aimlessly floating around in the air. What he didn't notice was that Jonathan gave a pretty decent reaction. His eyebrows were raised, his eyes staring at Sock in a larger sense of curiosity.

"So you're telling me you were human before?"

"Obviously! What else did you think?"

"Ugh, I don't know, aren't demons an entirely different species who only live in hell?"

"Well, yes, but actually no."

"What's that even supposed to mean?!"

Sock smiled in mischievous satisfaction at having provoked distress in Jonathan. The teenager sighed, his annoyance decreasing as he sank down into his chair and scrolled his eyes over his homework. "So... you died, huh." Jonathan wasn't sure if he should feel pity towards him dying at such a young age, but having someone who has experienced death in the same room as you is kind of impressively dark. His face was coated in a sort of faint sympathy, barely noticeable as he was mildly brooding.

The demon fiddled with his thumbs, glancing to the side awkwardly. "Yeah..."

The room fell into an awkward silence. It felt everlasting, Jonathans eyes wandering to Sock standing on the floor, who suddenly found looking at the wall very interesting. He watched him fidget with the end of the fabric of his scarf, the body language proposing that he was uncomfortable with the subject. It was understandable, ones death must bring a lot of trauma if you survive into an afterlife. Jonathan pondered if he should continue, but cast his mind back to how Sock has been tormenting him this whole time. He sort of felt like he deserved to know, deciding he should push it onto him to disturb him for a change. Despite him not being able to understand the concept of dying and not having any idea if it was severely traumatizing or just a mild feeling.

"How did you die?"

Sock's face scrunched together, biting his lip. 

He got reminded of his death day, waking up with blood coating him and the floor like some large cold blanket- the blood had turned dark on his pajamas and sticking to the surface like super-glue. He'd never get it off. He remembers the rush of adrenaline at seeing his dead parents laying before him in the same fashion of the dolls he'd been stabbing and pouring animal blood onto. Sure, he'd loved killing things, but this was his parents. His parents were different. Way different. 

He remembers rushing to get himself changed and cleaned up, his heart pumping hard against his ribcage as he felt like everything he ever knew was gone. It felt like nothing mattered anymore, the world felt useless as he tied black bags on the top of his mother and father's corpses. The world felt unreal to him as if it was all just some sort of dream, yet he just worked on getting away with it. As if he was following some routine with his mind absent yet wide awake. He dug up the graves without thinking, nothing was rushing in his mind. The only thing he was thinking about was what he was doing and what he had to do. He felt uneasy, nausea pouring through his body as the repeating sound of the dirt being thrown around by the shovel filled his brain. It repeated, repeated, and repeated. Over and over he heard it, nothing mattered. 

When his death came, he just sat down, looking at the ground as if to ponder if he should continue. He wasn't shocked, there was nothing to be surprised at. He only felt empty, and lonely. Incredibly lonely. He already missed them. He could barely remember the impale of his knife, piercing through his skin and into his body, the painful yet absent thud from colliding with the ground reached him. He remembers laying there, bleeding out, groaning in pain as he was in a state of regretting his actions. He remembers how bad it felt, how hurt he was. It was excruciating, laying there in agony for what felt like forever. It shouldn't last this long. 

All his pain went away in an immediate when the world had turned black.

"Well... I... killed myself...?" Sock grit his teeth, a nervous smile forcibly squeezing through his lips. "Kinda... killed my parents too, haha." The laugh made him cringe, but he couldn't help it. It was too cold, he didn't like the truth. 

"You WHAT?!" He'd scream, almost alerting his mother. Jonathan's reaction was, as expected, very extreme. He was stunned, horrified even. The news hit him like a truck, the intensity of this breakthrough was a strong weight. The fact that Sock had murdered his parents completely drove him off the track of his actual question. He didn't even comprehend that Sock told him he had committed suicide, rather he'd reacted to the latter.

"Yeah! It's pretty funny, I accidentally sleep murdered them." Jonathan was dumbfounded, too distracted to notice that despite Sock's words, he was nervous, as if he was trying to laugh out the negative. 

"Accidentally?! In your SLEEP?! How is that even POSSIBLE?!" He kept on shouting, gripping his head in absolute astonishment. When only receiving a shrug from the other, Jonathan cooled down. "What the hell, dude..." He held his head, laying his elbow on the bench to support the news. "And you're not even bothered?" 

He only tilted his head in response. Jonathan wasn't sure what to expect from Sock. He was crazy, that's all. He found it unbelievably hard to understand that he was telling the truth. He knew he couldn't comprehend what it's like to know how you died in every waking moment, but he could definitely not comprehend what it's like to know you murdered your parents. Accidentally. In your sleep. Sock was pretty bummed about him knowing this. He felt bad about it but caught himself wondering why it felt like such a big deal. 

Jonathan sighed, pulling his fingers through his hair. He decided on leaving the subject, the amount of information he got was exhausting his subconsciousness. He didn't think he could handle it anymore.

"So, anyway..."

His eyes wandered across Sock, the demon's eyes peeking up with a curious look. He thought about a question he could ask to drive this all into the past, squinting his eyes while browsing the other. He decided.

"What's it like being a demon?"

Sock immediately reverted back to his normal state, answering the question like he'd been responding to the ones previous to the death one. "Oh, It's pretty cool! I can like, float around and phase into stuff. But I can't really do a lot besides that. Hell is kinda..." Sock's eyes wandered to the ceiling rather awkwardly, making a face. "...Ehhh, not in function. I haven't seen a lot."

"Huh," Jonathan said with mild amusement. 

"No other human can see me but you though, It feels kinda bad, but I can deal. I guess when I get you to kill yourself no human can see me! But then you'll be in hell too, so I guess it's fine!" He smiled lightly at the other, before realizing Jonathan had turned around and started working on his homework again. Sock grumbled as the teenager averted his attention, crossing his arms. He floated forward and poked his head out next to Jonathan's, not taking him by surprise since he was so used to his pushy antics. "You were awfully nosy on me."

"Well if you're gonna haunt me for the rest of my life I'd want to know what's up with you."


End file.
